Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 8$. $7$ $c$ $^2 + 4$ $d$ $ - 4$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 7{(5)}^2 + 4{(8)} - 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(25) + 4{(8)} - 4 $ $ = 175 + 32 - 4 $ $ = 203$